


Cain's thoughts

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Based on tonight's episode





	Cain's thoughts

I walk out of the hospital room not knowing what to think or feel. I know that I am not going to win any of the father of the year awards but still I had a right to know that I had a son. Cara was a great girl who I loved with my whole heart. I copped a lot of flack from sadrach but I never cared because cara was worth the beatings and the shouting. The thought of her having to rasie own son all alone breaks my heart. I should have been there but I wasn't because of faith. What right did she have to keep this from me, I mean she left her own kids with a violent drunk without so much as a goodbye, so she has no right to judge my fitness of being a parent. Well from today stuff her.


End file.
